1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component lead inspection device, and more particularly to an electronic component lead inspection device adapted to acquire an image of an electronic component lead and to inspect whether the electronic component leads are good or bad according to the acquired image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of electronic component lead inspection devices are disclosed. One of them is illustrated in FIG. 1, where, an integrated circuit package 1 positioned on a pedestal (not shown) formed at a glass plate 2 is inspected by light from four light sources (3, 4, 5, 6) located at four corners, which sequentially illuminate the package 1 to check if electronic component leads are good or bad.
In other words, when one light source 3 illuminates light, images of the electronic component lead from two directions can be obtained, such that when four light sources (3, 4, 5, 6) sequentially illuminate light, images on position of electronic component leads in four directions can be obtained. Inspection procedures of electronic component lead by the electronic component lead inspection device thus described will be explained as below:
An electronic component package on a tray is put on a pickup header and moved to an inspection position, and the electronic component package is put on a pedestal and pressed. Light is sequentially illuminated on the electronic component package laid on the pedestal to obtain an image on a position of electronic component lead in four directions.
Then, a pickup header lifts the electronic component package and puts it on the tray to thereby finish an inspection procedure of electronic component lead against one electronic component package.
However, there is a problem in the electronic component lead inspection device thus described in that an electronic component package should always maintain a fixed state to get an accurate image information on electronic component leads while images of the electronic component lead in four directions are continuously acquired.
Furthermore, there is another problem in that so the pickup header moves the electronic component package horizontally and vertically, mechanical driving time is much consumed and the probability of electronic component lead being damaged is high while the pickup header is driven. There is still another problem in that an image should be sequentially input at least more than twice to thereby take stand still times in acquiring images. There is still further problem in that inspection items such as mold damage, mold thickness, mold angle, shoulder length, shoulder angle and the like cannot be inspected.
Meanwhile, in an electronic component lead inspection device according to another prior art, a prism and a reflecting mirror are used, as illustrated in FIGS. 2a, to enlarge twice the image of the electronic component lead and to divide the image into two for view in up-and-down positions, as illustrated in FIG. 2b. 
Inspection procedures of electronic component lead by the electronic component lead inspection device according to second prior art will be described as under:
An electronic component package on a tray is picked up by a pickup header, flipped by a mechanical method and is moved to inspection position. The flipped electronic component package is put on a pedestal while the pickup header is moved from the inspection position to an original position. The electronic component package is rotated four times per direction of the electronic component lead to obtain images in four directions while the electronic component package is laid on the pedestal. Next, the electronic component package is picked up by the pickup header, flipped by a mechanical method and moved on a tray, by which, an inspection procedure of an electronic component lead against one electronic component package is finished.
However, there is a problem in the electronic component lead inspection device thus described in that the pedestal should accurately rotate the electronic component package according to each direction of the electronic component lead, and if the pedestal cannot rotate the electronic component package at an exact angle or there occurs any vibration, an accurate inspection of the electronic component lead cannot be performed.
Furthermore, there is another problem in that the pickup header moves the electronic component package horizontally and vertically and rotates same, a mechanical driving time is much consumed and the probability of the electronic component lead being damaged is high while the pickup header is driven. There is still another problem in that an image should be sequentially acquire at least more than twice to thereby take lots of times in acquiring images. There is still further problem in that inspection item such warpage, mold damage and the like cannot be performed.
Meanwhile, in an electronic component lead inspection device according to a third prior art, four cameras (11, 12, 13, 14) are used, as shown in FIG. 3, to acquire each side view of an electronic component package 15 and to check whether an electronic component leads are good or bad. Inspection procedures of electronic component lead by the electronic component lead inspection device according to the third prior art will be described as follows:
An electronic component package on a tray is picked up by a pickup header, moved to an inspection position and laid on a pedestal. Four cameras acquire each side of the electronic component package while the electronic component package is laid on the pedestal. Next, the electronic component package is lifted by the pickup header to thereafter be laid on the tray, by which the inspection procedure of the electronic component lead against one electronic component package is finished.
However, there is a problem in the third electronic component lead inspection device thus described in that a lead portion of the electronic component package gets in touch with the pedestal to thereby incur a damage to the electronic component lead.
Furthermore, there is another problem in that, because the pickup header moves the electronic component package vertically and horizontally, a mechanical driving time is much consumed and the probability of electronic component lead being damaged is high while the pickup header is driven.
There is still another problem in that inspection items such as warpage, foot angle, mold damage, mold thickness, mold angle, shoulder length, shoulder angle and like cannot be performed.
Conclusively, there are lots of problems in the electronic component lead inspection devices thus described according to the prior arts in that frequency of mechanical movement is increased in order to inspect the electronic component package on a particular inspection position, such that the electronic component packages being produced cannot be inspected on real time. There is another problem in that the probability of the electronic component leads being damage is high. There is still another problem in that there may be items that cannot be inspected.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic component lead inspection device adapted to inspect electronic component package while they are moved so that the electronic component package being produced can be inspected on real time to thereby incur no damages to electronic component lead.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic component lead inspection device adapted to accurately inspect inspection items impossible to be inspected in the prior arts and configured to be easily coupled for use to existing electronic component device according miniaturization and shortened mechanical control time.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention according to a first embodiment thereof, there is provided an electronic component lead inspection device, the device comprising:
a pickup header for picking up an electronic component package to move same;
a light source for illuminating a light to the electronic component package;
acquiring means for acquiring an image of the electronic component package underneath a travelling passage of the electronic component package;
control means for outputting an image signal of the electronic component package acquired by the acquiring means; and
inspecting and displaying means for receiving the image signal of the electronic component package output from the control means to inspect and display the image of the electronic component package.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention according to a second embodiment thereof, there is provided an electronic component lead inspection device, the device comprising:
a pickup header for picking up an electronic component package to move same;
a reflecting plate attached to the pickup header;
a light source for illuminating a light to the reflecting plate;
acquiring means for acquiring an image of the electronic component package underneath a travelling passage of the electronic component package;
control means for outputting an image signal of the electronic component package acquired by the acquiring means; and
inspecting and displaying means for receiving the image signal of the electronic component package output from the control means to inspect and display the image of the electronic component package.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention according to a third embodiment thereof, there is provided an electronic component lead inspection device, the device comprising:
a pickup header for picking up an electronic component package to move same;
a reflecting plate attached to the pickup header;
a first light source for illuminating a light to the reflecting plate;
a second light source for illuminating a light to the electronic component package;
acquiring means for acquiring an image of the electronic component package underneath a travelling passage of the electronic component package;
control means for controlling the first light source to illuminate a light if the electronic component package is a gull wing type electronic component package and for controlling the second light source to illuminate a light if the electronic component package is a ball grid array type electronic component package and for outputting an image signal of the electronic component package acquired by the acquiring means; and
inspecting and displaying means for receiving the image signal of the electronic component package output from the control means to inspect and display the image of the electronic component package.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention according to a fourth embodiment thereof, there is provided an electronic component lead inspection device, the device comprising:
a tray for moving an accommodated electronic component;
a light source for illuminating a light to the electronic component package;
acquiring means for acquiring an image of the electronic component package above a travelling passage of the electronic component package;
control means for outputting an image signal of the electronic component package acquired by the acquiring means; and
inspecting and displaying means for receiving the image signal of the electronic component package output from the control means to thereby inspect and display the image of the electronic component package.